halo_multiplayer_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Prisoner
Prisoner is a multiplayer map in Halo Combat Evolved. The map take place in a some kind of facility with multiple floors. The map is Symmetric and it's recomned for 2-8 players. Prisoner is one of the most "Spawn Killing" map in the entire Halo franchise. Prisoner in matchmaking is only avaiable on Slayer. Weapons *Assault Rifle ( Red Tunnel ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Sniper Rifle X2 ( Red Sniper , Blue Sniper ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Rocket Launcher ( Rocket ) ( Respawn time 2 minutes ) *Frag Grenades X2 groups ( Backwall 1, Blue 2 ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Grenades X3 groups ( Windows Backwall , Blue tunnel , Red tunnel ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Power Ups *Overshield ( Overshield ) ( Respawn time 1 minute ) *Camouflage ( Camo ) ( Respawn time 1 minute ) *Medikit ( Blue Medikit ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Slayer The only tactic to win on Prisoner is stay high. The map have a vertical action. If you don't hold high positions ( Overshield , Red 3 , ecc ). You will constantly killed and/or spawn killed. Sometimes it happens one of the team spawn in Overshield , giving the team an huge advantage. By the other hand the team that spawn below can take camouflage and Rocket launcher. Holding the rocket on this map is essential to avoid losing the high position and getting slained. There are several ways to nade the rocket launcher to yourself. If you are able to do it then the only problem is see where the camo is. Good combinations is getting Camo or/and Overshield combined with a Rocket Launcher. As the small size of the map the Rocket Launcher will be you're best weapon. One player should holding the Overshield position. While the other should hold Red 3 or Windows. Sometimes it happens that if a player is below you in Blue 2 and his team mate die , it could respawn in Overshield or Red 3. So if a player hold Red 3 he will block the spawn making the enemy spawn below. Sniper rifle is also very usefull on this map. If you have it there are two good position to use it , Red Sniper or Back Wall 2. Best thing to do is don't goes down to take the camo ( there are no way to nade the camo to yourself ), so best thing is wait for the enemies to take it and instantly kill them. If you lose the high position getting back is really hard. The best thing to get high is with a camouflage. Unless is really really hard. You can perform a grenadw jump to Backwall plasma , but it's riskfull as enemy can kill you really fast if they caught you without shields. Capture The Flag The are some fews changes from Slayer. Main change is that there are 2 overshields instead of one. One overshield is located in Red tunnel. The other one is located in Blue Tunnel. The camo is removed and replaced with a medikit. The Sniper rifles are moved to Blue 2 and Backwall Plasma. There are 2 shotguns on Blue 2 and 2 shotguns on Windows Backwall. Oddball There aren't changes from Slayer King Of The Hill There aren't changes from Slayer Race There aren't changes from Slayer General Tricks *Holding an High position is essential to win , hold Overshield and Red 3/Backwall 2/Windows. *The windows on Windows and Blue Windows are breakable *You can do a grenade jump to get to Backwall plasma and Flank enemies from Backwall medikit *You can grab the Rocket Launcher from below by jumping below the platform Map Callouts *Bottom Mid *Camo *Rocket *Red Tunnel *Red 1 *Red 2 *Backwall 1 *Blue Ramp *Blue 2 *Blue Windows *Mid Catewalk *Blue Catewalk *Blue Medikit *Blue Windows *Red Mid Catewalk *Overshield Ramp *Overshield *Top catewalk *Red top catewalk *Red Sniper *Red 3 *Backwall medikit *Backwall 2 *Blue Tunnel *Windows *Windows Backwall *Backwall Plasma *Blue Sniper *Backwall Plasma 2 Weapons Nading *Rocket from Overshield *Rocket from Back Overshield *Rocket from Overshield ramp *Rocket from Top catewalk *Rocket from Red 3 *Rocket from Backwall Windows *Sniper from Overshield *Sniper from Windows